A Date
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Kencan kami bukanlah yang fuwa-fuwa seperti orang awam. Kencan kami terdiri dari bangunan rusak, rintik hujan, genangan darah, dan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. —TYL!8059. Plotless.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

TYL!8059. OOC. Ide menstrim. Plotless. Typo. Etc. DLDR.

* * *

Harusnya bukan ini yang terjadi.

Hari ini hari Sabtu dan aku sudah minta cuti sehari dari _Juudaime_. _Juudaime_ menyetujuinya, bahkan memberiku bonus hingga hari Minggu. Harusnya aku sedang di apartemenku, minum _wine _sambil mendengarkan musik _jazz _atau membaca buku-buku karangan Stephen Hawking yang sudah bertumpuk dan berdebu.

"Ah, Tsuna! Untung kau ada di sini."

Harusnya bukan ini yang terjadi.

Ternyata lima detik setelah aku minta izin si idiot bisbol masuk ke ruangan _Juudaime _dan minta cuti di hari yang sama. _Juudaime _tertawa kecil, dan juga memberinya bonus hingga hari Minggu. Ia bilang semoga kami berdua bersenang-senang, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mau melewatkan hari liburku dengan orang seperti dia!

"Oi Gokudera! Besok kencan yuk!"

"Be-bego! Cari orang lain sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kubelikan buku deh. Dunia Sophie, mau? Atau buku Misi—Miso—Mi—"

"Michio Kaku."

"Ah itu!"

"... oke. Cuma karena bukunya loh ya!"

Harusnya bukan ini yang terjadi.

Yamamoto bawel sekali sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Katanya ia tidak sabar esok hari. Si idiot itu malah sudah membuat _list _kegiatan untuk besok, yang tentu saja kurespon dengan sebuah decihan dan hinaan. Tapi si bodoh itu malah mengira aku mendecih karena stres karena banyak kerjaan. Sudahlah, aku capek menjelaskan ke _yakyuu-baka_. Lebih baik kudiamkan saja. Biarlah ia girang dengan apapun isi kepalanya untuk besok.

Tapi kami malah di sini, di suatu tempat tidak asing entah di mana. Di antara puing-puing bangunan, di tengah gerimis dan petir bersahut-sahutan. Kami duduk, tidak mempedulikan wangi amisnya darah, menunggu jemputan.

Aku menghela napas, lagi. Harusnya aku tidak kaget jika cutiku mendadak dibatalkan _Juudaime_. Kami adalah mafia, pekerjaan kami meliputi berbagai hal berbahaya, dan bahaya bisa datang kapan saja—di hari cuti sekalipun. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Apa boleh buat, ini sudah risiko. Lagipula, ini lebih cocok untuk kencan kami—bunuh-bunuhan, suasana gelap nan suram—bukan yang _fuwa-fuwa_ seperti orang awam.

"Gokudera-kun, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu kencan kalian, sungguh! Tapi jika mereka tidak dibereskan, misi Hibari-san bisa terancam gagal—dan nanti pasti panjang urusannya. Aku tidak bisa minta Lambo ataupun Mukuro karena mereka sedang ada tugas masing-masing. Maafkan aku!"

Sudahlah, _Juudaime_. Aku tak apa, sungguh! Ini sudah tugasku sebagai tangan kananmu yang paling setia.

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku. Ada selembar kertas lecek di sana. Oh iya, kami juga janjian nonton film hari ini. Si idiot ngotot ingin nonton film itu jadi aku iya-iya saja biar tidak pusing. Sayang tidak jadi. Bukan karena tidak jadi nonton ya tapi karena sayang rugi sekian yen.

"Aaahh padahal aku ingin nonton itu," rajuk Yamamoto, "Star Trek kayaknya seru banget."

"Sejak kapan kau suka sci-fi?" tanyaku dengan nada menyindir.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, mungkin?" Yamamoto menjawab sambil ber-"heheheheh". "Menonton sci-fi membuatku merasa lebih pintar."

"Kau tidak lihat namanya? _Science fiction. _Hanya fiksi, bodoh. Kadang-kadang terlalu menyimpang dan tidak realistis!" kritikku.

"Tetap saja seru,"

"Efeknya saja yang bagus."

"Gokudera," Yamamoto seenaknya menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Bete ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Hemm, apa ya ... karena kau tidak jadi libur?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" kujitak Yamamoto. "Lagipula ini permintaan _Juudaime_. Apa boleh buat."

Yamamoto menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Kurang ajar emang. "Kalau aku sih kesal," Jeda sebentar. "soalnya aku tidak jadi kencan padamu."

Yamamoto sialaaaaan! Mengatakan hal memalukan dengan wajah sok tidak berdosa seperti itu!

"Tapi aku tetap senang," Matanya menatap ke mata hijauku, intens. Aku benci sekali jika si _yakyuu-baka _melakukan hal ini. Seperti dimanipulasi. Seperti dipaksa tunduk padahal cuma ditatap dua mata coklat sialan itu. "Karena aku masih bisa sama Gokudera hari ini."

"Kau merasa senang? Bersamaku? Meski setelah membabi buta dan membunuh sampah-sampah ini?"

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

"Sekedar mengklarifikasi," selanya, "Aku _tidak _membunuh mereka."

"Lalu ini?" aku menunjuk pada genangan merah dengan bau yang mencurigakan.

"Oh, itu sih saus tomatku!" Yamamoto memamerkan saus tomatnya dengan bangga.

"KENAPA JUGA KAU BISA SAMPAI BAWA-BAWA SAUS TOMAT BEGITU HAH!"

"Tsuna menelponku jam enam pagi dan aku sedang buat _sandwich_, terus kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

Aku _facepalm_.

"Mereka terlihat ... mati." Aku menenggak ludah, "Kau benar-benar menghajar mereka dengan keras ya."

"Itu balasan mereka karena sudah mengganggu kencanku dan Gokudera!" Yamamoto nyengir kuda sambil berpose "peace" sementara aku memastikan jantungku tidak lompat dari tempatnya.

"Tapi Tsuna bilang hari Minggu bisa cuti 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk."

Percakapan mati begitu saja. Yamamoto langsung ambil tempat duduk agak jauh dariku. Kutebak ia sedang ngambek.

"Jemputannya lama ya ... aku ingin mandi."

Maksudnya menangis sambil showeran? Atau ngintipin aku mandi?!

Kasihan, akhirnya aku mendekatinya. Tapi ia tidak mau melihat ke arahku. Jadilah aku duduk bersandar di punggungnya.

"Oi, _yakyuu-baka. _Besok ada pameran buku,"

Yamamoto masih diam.

"Mobilku rusak,"

Mulai ada kekehan.

"Antarkan aku."

Yamamoto berbalik dengan senyum idiot terpajang di wajahnya. "Kupikir kau sibuk jadi tidak bisa kencan denganku, Gokudera?"

"Bu-bukan kencan, bego! Aku 'kan minta anterin!"

"Oke ~ Oke ~ Sesuka Hayato saja ~"

"Ke-kenapa jadi manggil nama awal gitu!"

"Eh? Masa? Mungkin itu refleks."

"REFLEKS MACAM APA ITU!"

"_Maa, maa, _Gokudera. Habis ke pameran buku kita bisa nonton 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk."

"Tapi 'kan kau pakai mobilku~" senyum iblis. "Jadi ~?"

" ... che," Aku melipat tanganku. "Ku-kurasa aku bisa meluangkan waktu sebentar."

"Yay! Hayato memang baik!" _Cup_.

"GAAAHHH! Gak usah senang begitu, _baka_! Dan berhenti memanggil nama depanku! Dan satu lagi JANGAN CIUM-CIUM!"

"Oh, jemputannya sudah datang! Oiiiii kami di siniiiii!"

"Jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Aku sangat menantikan besok," ujar Yamamoto lagi, "Sampai nanti, Gokudera!"

"Ya, ya, sana per—tunggu, jemputan kita sama 'kan? He-hei kau mau kemana? KENAPA AKU DITINGGALIN HOIIII REKAN MACAM APA KALIAN KEMBALI SINI!"

Kurasa ... aku akan tidur sampai rumah, dan pakai baju yang berada paling atas di lemari saja untuk besok. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!

**_-fin_**

* * *

A/N: this kinda long for a plotless one, hehe. I kinda miss 8059.


End file.
